


New Beginnings

by Aemc123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, One Shot, Other, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemc123/pseuds/Aemc123
Summary: A short but sweet one-shot of the moment Draco Malfoy meets his new born baby daughter.





	

The first time Draco Malfoy had his daughter placed into his arms, he wasn’t ready for the weight of emotion that came tumbling down on him when he first looked into her sweet eyes, such a light blue they looked almost grey.

 The one emotion that Draco felt above the others was happiness, just pure, immense happiness, it was so strong he could ignore the voice inside his head sniping that he didn’t deserve this, that he didn’t deserve to feel any small snippet of anything that represented any sort of good. Draco felt his whole entire life shift as his daughter blinked slowly up at him, her bright eyes seeing the world fresh for the first time, her little expression already so trusting of the man above her. 

It was in that moment Draco decided he would do everything in his power to protect the delicate life in his arms, from her first step to the time she walks down the aisle, and every moment that came after that. He would be the Father his never was, there would be no goodbyes said by him to his little girl, only hellos. The darkness that entered his life when he was young wouldn’t even manage to get an inch close to her, Draco knew he would do anything in his power to keep his daughter’s life as happy and as carefree as he could possibly make it.

 “Oh Draco,” Narcissa sighed as she leaned down over her son’s shoulder and took her first look at her first grandchild. “She’s so beautiful.”

 Draco coughed as he cleared the lump in his throat. “She is,” he answered quietly as he avoided his Mother’s eyes that were so identical to his daughter’s.

 Narcissa sensed Draco’s hesitancy and put her arm comfortingly round her son’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “Draco,” she quietly urged as the baby’s eyes slowly began to droop. “Whats wrong? Tell me.”

 “Say if I can’t do it Mother?” Draco’s voiced cracked. “This is the first time I’ve looked at her and I’ve already promised myself I will give her the world. Say if I can’t? Say if I turn out like Father?”

 “Draco-”

 “-Say if all the bad shit I’ve done catches up to her too? I’m one of the world’s biggest fuck ups and I’ve just had a kid.” He shook his head. “I don’t think I can do this.”

 “Draco Malfoy that is enough!” She snapped quietly. She paused briefly to watch the precious life in her son’s arms wiggle softly as she tried to get comfortable, she felt her heart melt. She looked so much like Draco had looked when he slept as a new baby. “This is a chance for you to be the man you always knew you could be, the man I’ve always known you are.”

 “But Mother-”

 “No buts. This is your daughter, Draco. She will be looking at you for guidance on everything,” Her and Draco’s eyes met. “Draco, she is the good that’s always going to outweigh the bad in your life, even on your very worst day. You just need to believe you can do it. Do it for her.”

 Draco turned his head away from Narcissa’s as he ignored the single tear rolling down his cheek, he was afraid if he even moved an inch to wipe it away it would disturb his little girl’s peaceful slumber. He nodded and smiled down to his tiny bundle of joy. This was the first day of the rest of their lives, and he was determined to make it a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) I guess some of you guessed this is pretty heavily based of Kanye West's song "Only One", I used a lot of his lyrics as inspiration when I was writing, i just hope its not too word for word. I also left the other parent open to the reader's imagination as I know Draco is shipped with with a lot of other character's and didn't want anybody's preference to get in the way is that makes sense? And I also dont really like the title if anyone can think of a better one? I really hope you all liked it and thanks again for reading :)


End file.
